1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a board holder that holds a plurality of circuit boards disposed in parallel, an electronic device having the board holder, and a display apparatus having the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a display apparatus such as a television, on the back side of a display section having a display screen displaying an image on the front side, an electronic device is disposed that has a light source for irradiating the display section.
The electronic device is provided with, for example, a plurality of light emitting diode boards disposed in parallel and having a plurality of light emitting diodes mounted on one surface, a plurality of lenses that diverge the light emitted by the light emitting diodes, a lens cover that has through holes in which the lenses are disposed and sandwiches peripheral parts of the lenses with the light emitting diode boards, and a backlight frame that supports the light emitting diode boards disposed in parallel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-41546).
A plurality of insertion holes are formed in the light emitting diode boards and the lens cover, attachment holes corresponding to the insertion holes are formed in the backlight frame, and male screws inserted in the insertion holes of the light emitting diode boards and the lens cover are screwed into the attachment holes, whereby the light emitting diode boards and the lens cover are fixed to the backlight frame and the peripheral parts of the lenses are sandwiched between peripheral parts of the through holes in the lens cover and the light emitting diode boards to thereby fix the lenses.